NCIS Generations
by EsmeCullenRoxmySox
Summary: Future time-line. AU. Judgment Day never happened.
1. Tutoring

Author: NCISskittlesvampy

Rating: pg-13 maybe higher

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Lily, and the other kids. I also own Sofia. Mia owns Greg...We both own the ideas. This story is based on a RP I created...a lot of the story is directly from NCIS Generations.

Pairing: Jibbs (established), McAbby (established), Tiva (established)

Lillian Gibbs sat in her room working on her Spanish homework. Her cousin was supposed to be coming over to help her. She glanced at the book and ran a hand through her long red hair. Lily honestly had no idea what was going on in Spanish class. Nate was a year younger than her, but he was extremely smart. She sighed, waiting for him was getting boring.

"Izquierda means on top? No...that's not it. I'm hopeless." She glared at the book. Lily looked at the clock. "Nate, where are you?" She heard a car pull up outside the house. Lily got up and looked out her window. It was Abby's hearse. She grinned.

Meanwhile downstairs, Nate knocked on the door. Gibbs opened the door, and Nate smiled. "Hello Uncle Jethro, is Lily in her room?" He tried not to get scared of Gibbs, but he was. Gibbs had the tendency to scare people. He looked up at his uncle and forced a smile

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his nephew. The boy was a lot like McGee. He glanced over the boy's shoulder to wave at Abby. She drove off and he nodded. "She's in her room. Make sure the door is kept open." While he trusted Nate, it was a rule of the house. Even his and Jen's youngest daughter knew the rule, and she was only seven. Nate nodded and rushed up the stairs after kicking off his shoes. Noemi got mad if the kids tracked mud through the house.

Nate knocked on Lily's door and walked in. She looked beautiful, though to him she always did. Lily looked up and spotted him. She grinned. "Nate! Thank God! Come in and close the door." She instructed.

Nate shook his head. "Uncle Jethro said to leave it open." Lily glared at him.

"I know. I honestly don't care. He doesn't listen to anything I say, why should I listen to him?" She got up and shut her own door. Then, Lily moved to sit on her bed again.

Lindsay Gibbs had just gotten home from school. She rushed up to the house and hugged her father. "Daddy, look I made this picture for you." Lindsay handed it to Gibbs and then looked over at the mat by the door. Nate's shoes were sitting on it. Lindsay's eyes widened. "Daddy! Is Natey here?" Lindsay asked as she lifted her arms for Gibbs to pick her up.

Gibbs looked at the picture and smiled. It was a painting of the family, including his former team and their children. "We'll have to put this on the fridge, Lindsey." He set the drawing down and picked her up. "You're getting big, baby. Soon, you'll be taller than me. Nate's upstairs helping Lily with her Spanish homework." He kissed his daughter's cheek and carried her to the kitchen.

Lindsay watched as her father looked at the picture and then he picked her up. "Let's go there, now." Lindsay smiled brightly at her father. When he kissed her cheek, she giggled. "Daddy, your chin's pwickly." Lindsay nuzzled her fathers neck. Even for seven, she still sometimes put a 'w' where an 'r' should be. At the thought of getting bigger, Lindsay's eyes filled up with tears. "But...I don't wanna get bigger than you. 'Cause then you won't be able to hold me, Daddy." Lindsay kept her head in the crook of Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs rubbed Lindsey's back gently. "Lindsey-baby, that doesn't mean I'll love you less." He gently soothed his daughter. "Wanna visit Nate and Lily or do you want me to make you a snack?"

Lindsay cuddled into Gibbs. She clung to him tightly as he rubbed her back. "Good, 'cause if I'm not small...I...I forgotted what I was sayin'." Lindsay said in a way only a seven year old could say it. She nodded. "I go talk to Nate and Lily, then you make me a snack." Lindsay smiled as she wiggled down from her father's grasp. "Be right back." She said as she rushed up the stairs.

Arriving at Lily's door, Lindsay's eyes got wide. She didn't even bother to go into the room. She turned on her heel and went back downstairs. She rushed into the kitchen. "Daddy, Lily's door is closed!" Lindsay looked up at Gibbs. Even though she was seven, Jen and Gibbs had told her that if a boy was there in her room, she had to keep the door open.

Gibbs looked up from making Lindsay a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and stared at her. "What?" He headed upstairs. "Stay down here, Lindsay. Daddy's going to have a talk with Lily." He approached his teenage daughter's room and opened the door.

Lily and Nate were studying when her door came open. She looked over at Gibbs and glared. "Dad, we're busy." Lily said. She had definitely inherited Gibbs' temper. Blue eyes met bluer ones. Lily's eyes were a shade darker than Gibbs'.

Gibbs glared at Lily, almost unaware that Nate had scrambled away as quickly as he could. "I told you to keep this door open when there's a boy in the room," he said quietly. However, the calm in his voice deceptively masked his anger.

Lily just glared right back. "I don't care." Lily said calmly. She was trying to get on Gibbs' nerves. This was her way of revenge on Gibbs after the whole Josh thing. She looked up at Gibbs with a cold glare.

Nate quickly shoved his books into his bag. "Um, I'm gonna go downstairs now." He ran down and hid in the game room. Jasper just raised his brow as his cousin came hiding in the game room.

Lily glared at Gibbs as Nate ran out of her room. "Now look what you did! How the hell am I going to pass Spanish now?" Lily yelled standing up. "It wasn't enough that you scared Josh away, but my own cousin? God, Dad. Do you know how to be anything BUT a bastard?" Lily said this with anger in her words. She didn't really mean it, but she wanted to hurt her father. That was the only way she knew how.

"There are rules in place for a reason. Your brothers aren't allowed to have girls in their rooms with the door closed." he tried to keep his voice calm, but when she called him a bastard, he lost it. "Lilian Marie Gibbs, how dare you talk to me like that. I'm your father. I deserve a little more respect!"

Lily winced as her father used her full name. She was in for it now. Nonetheless, Lily wasn't going to back down now. "I'm 15, not 5. You should know you can trust me! I'm not gunna have sex or anything...I'm 15, not stupid!" Lily yelled.

"I trust you, it's those boys you bring home that I can't trust." He excluded Nate, even though he knew the boy had a serious crush on his daughter. He knew Abby would yell at Nate if he did anything stupid.

Lily glared at Gibbs again. "I'm not Kelly! I'm not going to go and get myself killed." She knew this would really hurt her father. "And Mom isn't Shannon...neither of us plan on getting killed!" She instantly regretted the words seeing her father's look, but it was too late.

"That's right, you're not." He gave his daughter an icy glare while he yelled at her. "Give me your cell phone. Now, Lilian!" He held out his hand, waiting for her to hand it over. "You do not mention Shannon and Kelly like that."

Lily glared at Gibbs as she took her phone off of the nightstand and tossed it in Gibbs' general direction. She winced at his icy glare. She'd never seen her father so angry with her. "God Dad! You seem to think we are. Well, news flash...that was over 20 years ago, get over it!" Lily walked out of her room and down the stairs. She put her flip-flops on and opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door, he shoved it closed. "You're not going anywhere, since you're grounded indefinitely. Car keys." He held out his hand again after pocketing her phone.

Lily looked up as Gibbs held out his hand for her keys. She glared before taking them out of her jacket pocket and placing them in his hand. She went back upstairs, into her room, and slammed the door. She locked the door behind her and laid on her bed, crying. She knew she'd hurt her father, and she was sorry, not that he'd listen.

Lindsay, hearing all the yelling, had run up to her mother and father's room and was now burrowed under the covers. She was sobbing. The poor girl had never heard her father that angry before, and now she was scared of him. She hid, crying uncontrollably.

Gibbs entered the bedroom he shared with Jen, ready to call Jen and tell her exactly what Lily and said and done and what needed to be done about it, and heard sobbing. It sounded like Lindsay! "Lindsay," he called out softly, following the sound of her sobs as his anger subsided. "Come out wherever you are."

Lindsay heard her father enter the bedroom and curled closer into the covers. She didn't know why she was scared of her daddy, but she was. Hearing him tell her to come out, she did as told not wanting to get yelled at too. "Please Daddy...don't yell at me." Lindsay looked so pitiful with tear-stained cheeks.

Gibbs looked at his youngest child's distress and wanted to smack himself on the back of the head for yelling at Lily. "I wouldn't yell at you, Lindsay. Lily broke a big rule that's very important to Daddy and she said some things that hurt me." He picked his youngest child up and hugged her. "But I've already forgiven her. It's important to forgive people who hurt us."

Lindsay tried to get away from Gibbs as he picked her up. Feeling him hug her, her small, tense body relaxed into her father's embrace. Lindsay curled into her father. "I love you, Daddy." Lindsay had no idea how much like Kelly she sounded. "but, don't ever yell again, it's scary." Lindsay bit her bottom lip.

Gibbs kissed Lindsay's cheek. "I love you too, Lindsay. I'll try not to yell like that again." He tried to worm a smile out of his youngest child.

Lindsay giggled a bit when Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Daddy, your chin's still pwickly." Lindsay smiled at Gibbs. "Will you take a nap with me? I'm sleepy. An' I want you to stay here.." Lindsay looked up at Gibbs with her big blue eyes. Jenny always had a weakness for Gibbs' blue eyes, and Lindsay's had now become another weakness.

Gibbs nodded and looked down at Lindsay. It was almost like having Kelly back in some ways. "We'll take a nap together, but first I need to talk to Mommy about Lily." Jen wouldn't be happy with either of them.

Lindsay looked up at Gibbs. "Don't yell again, please?" Lindsay pleaded with her father. She snuggled closer into Gibbs. "Can I stay here while you talk to Mommy?" Lindsay looked up at Gibbs and smirked, that was something she'd inherited from Gibbs.

"Of course." He shifted Lindsay in his arms slightly and sat on the bed, reaching for the phone. He dialed Jen's number and waited for her to answer her cell phone.

Lindsay laid her head down on Gibbs chest and sighed. She listened to her father's heartbeat. Soon, even before Gibbs had gotten a hold of Jen, the young girl was fast asleep. Her fear of her father's yelling, long gone.

Jen heard her cell phone ring. She looked at it and saw 'Jethro.' She smiled, not knowing why he had called. She picked up the phone. "Hey honey. How are things going at home?" Jen smiled as she spoke with her hubby. She took her glasses off and placed her head in her hand.

He smiled at the term of endearment. "Hey babe. Almost all the kids are back. I should leave in a bit to pick up Alex from soccer practice." He spoke softly so he wouldn't wake Lindsay. "Lindsay's currently asleep, Jasper's playing God knows what in the game room, and Lily's in big trouble."

Jen sighed as he said that Lily was in big trouble. "What did she do?" Their oldest daughter has Jen's wild side...that was for sure. Jen crossed one of her legs underneath her body and waited for Gibbs to tell her what Lily had done.

"She brought a boy up to her room and closed the door, called me a bastard," he took a shaky breath, "she insulted Shannon and Kelly." That would be hard to forgive. "I took her car keys and cell phone and told her she's grounded indefinitely until I talk to you."

Jen listened as Gibbs told her what Lily had done. She bit back a gasp when he said she'd insulted Shannon and Kelly. "Oh Jethro. Which boy was it? That Josh boy you told her she couldn't see?" Jen said with voice full of emotion. "Face it, dear, you can be a bit of a bastard, but only I can call you that." Jen said smile evident in her voice. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She's grounded until her birthday. SHe can only drive to and from school, unless you want to take her." Jen took a deep breath.

"And closer to her birthday we'll talk to her and see if she thinks she's been respectful enough to you and me to have her phone back." Jen sighed and looked up as Cynthia came into her office. "Hang on Jethro." Jen spoke briefly with Cynthia and then watched as her assistant left. "Ok...sorry, Cynthia needed my signature." Jenny looked at the picture of her family that was on the corner of her desk.

"Nate, but she knows the rules. Even with cousins, the doors have to be open." He looked over at the clock-radio on his nightstand, then down at Lindsay, using his shoulder as a pillow. "I've got Lindsay using me as a pillow. Think I can slip away without her waking up so I can pick up Alex in time?"

Jen nodded, but he couldn't see that. "Jethro, I helped make the rules, I know them." Jenny smiled to herself. Lindsay was definitely a daddy's girl. "I think you can, she's like me...a heavy sleeper." Jenny smiled. "I love you, but I have to get back to work." Jen hated to cut the conversation with Gibbs short, but she was still a busy woman.

"I love you too, Jen. I'll see you when you get home, babe." He hung up and tucked Lindsay in, kissing her forehead before he left. He checked on Lily, who was fast asleep, but troubled-looking. Jasper and Nate ran past, hopping into Abby's hearse with a wave. Everything was good. All he needed to do was to get Alex from soccer practice. He made sure the doors were locked and he drove off.

This was possibly the most boring stakeout Greg had ever been on. He watched the old man greet a boy climbing out of a hearse, then the school bus came and dropped off the little princess. She would do. Sofia would be so happy if she could exact revenge on this Gibbs fellow by using his daughter. Once he saw the old man get into his truck and pull out of the driveway, he struck. Quickly picked the lock, and ran upstairs. There she was, the little princess. "Hello, sweetie," he said, picking her up. "You're coming with me."

Lindsay woke up with a start. "Daddy?" the girl asked the man holding her. It was then she noticed, this man wasn't her Daddy. She opened her mouth and screamed very loud. That was until she felt a needle prick in her arm. Sofia had just given her a shot of LSD...

Sofia Gomez was sitting in the car with Greg. She took a nail-file out of her purse and began filing her nails. The hearse came...no one interesting came out of it. Then the school bus came...the blonde brat would do. She smiled as Gibbs pulled out of the driveway. "This is too easy." She took a syringe and vial out of her purse and filled the needle. The needle was now filled with LSD in it's liquid form. "Come on Greg." Sofia said in her thick Spanish accent. "You get the blonde brat, I take out anyone else there." The pair walked up the stairs and Sofia opened Lily's door. She jabbed the needle into the girl's arm and left her. She walked into Gibbs' room and smirked at the little blonde girl. She poked another needle into her arm as the girl started screaming.

"You could have done that before the brat started screaming," Greg hissed. "Now the neighbors are going to come see what happened." He poked the redheaded teenaged brat roughly. "It was fun listening to her, though. She's got a set of lungs on her. Leave the note somewhere where mummy and daddy dearest will find it and get the hell out of here." He was already heading downstairs and to the car. They had cased the place for a week, and he knew he had exactly ten minutes to get in, snatch the brat, and leave before the old man came back.

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Greg." Sofia took the letter out of her purse. She smirked and set it down on the pillow where Lindsay had been resting.

_**Gibbs,**_

_**I have your daughter...In order to find her, you will have to search your past. For someone who hates you and would want revenge. By the time you figure out who I am, and if I have an accomplice, we will be long gone. Have fun...**_

_**La Puta**_

She had signed it 'La Puta' because she knew it'd take Gibbs a while to figure out who she was. She smirked and then turn on her heel, walking out the door. Getting in the car, she turned to Greg and pulled him in for a kiss.

Greg slipped his tongue into Sofia's mouth and moaned. "Let's ride." It was a long drive up to Burt Lake, all the way in north Michigan. "Should we stick to back roads?"

Sofia rolled her eyes as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She pulled back and looked over her shoulder at the small blonde in the back seat. "Naw shit...when Gibbs finds the letter, they'll have all major roads closed...so step on it." Knowing he didn't know Spanish, she began speaking in Spanish. _"Good for nothing, shit...well nothing other than sex..." she put a fake smile on and looked over at Greg. The pair pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Michigan._

_Gibbs drove home with Alex chatting very animatedly about how soccer practice went. When he went to enter the house, he found the door open a crack. He reflexively reached for the Sig Sauer at his hip that wasn't there, but pulled his ankle carry just in case. "Alex, get back in the car and lock the doors. Do not open them for anyone except me." Alex had never seen his father look so worried and did as he was told. Gibbs nudged the door open at the base with his foot and entered the house, gun ready._

_Everything was clear downstairs. He silently went upstairs and checked the kids' rooms first. Lily was still passed out, but not snoring anymore. When he checked his room, Lindsay was gone and in her place was a note. He dared not to pick it up, knowing crime scene procedure by heart. Why did the kidnappers take Lindsay? He ran back to Lily's room. "Lils," he said, shaking her shoulder gently. She didn't wake up "Lily." His voice became a bit more frantic and the shaking grew in intensity when she didn't wake up. What had these people done to his daughters?_

_Lily was passed out. Sofia had forgotten the syringe. It was laying on the floor near Lily's bed. The LSD would wear off in about an hour..._

_Gibbs' shoe bumped the syringe and he saw it when it rolled into view. Damn, where did Jenny keep latex gloves? He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and called Tony. "DiNozzo, we've got a situation."_

_"What is it, Boss?" Despite the fact that Gibbs hadn't been Tony's boss for seven years, but the younger man still called him that._

_"Lindsay's been kidnapped. Get your team out here now!" Gibbs heard Tony shouting to his team._

_"Grab your gear! We've got an incident at the Director's house. McGee, gas the truck. Ziva, Brooks, with me." Gibbs hung up, certain that he had left this in capable hands._

_Lily moved a bit in her drug-induced sleep._

_45 minutes later_

_Lily stirred and opened her eyes. She was very groggy. She heard Tony, Ziva, and Brooks. She opened her eyes to see her father standing above her. "Daddy...I'm sorry." she whispered. If you weren't listening for it, you wouldn't have heard it._

_Ziva walked up the stairs hearing movement in the upstairs rooms. She stopped outside Lily's room and looked in, seeing Gibbs. "Gibbs! What happened?" Ziva's English was getting better, not much, but it was._

_Gibbs had stayed by Lily's side, waiting for her to wake up. "It's not your fault, Lily." He leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead._

_Tony turned at Ziva's question. "Lindsay was kidnapped by someone called 'La Puta' whoever that is. It means 'bitch' in Spanish, but I'm sure you knew that already, Boss."_

_Gibbs stormed off, carrying Lily in order to take her to the hospital._

_Lily sighed as she tried to move. "I mean about what I said." The girl whispered again. She smiled softly as he kissed her forehead. She tried to move and winced. "Daddy, it hurts." she said. When he picked her up, she winced. She wanted to cry, but wasn't going to..._

_Ziva watched as Gibbs carried Lily out the door and down to the car. She looked at Tony. "Tony, we have to find Lindsay..." Ziva looked over at her husband as she thought of their youngest child. Her eyes widened. "Did he call Jenny?" She figured he didn't so Ziva picked up her cell phone and dialed Jen's number._

_Jen's office phone rang this time. SHe looked down at the phone. "Director Gibbs." Jen said...it still sounded weird to her to say that, but she had changed her name when her and Gibbs had gotten married._

_Ziva took a deep breath. "Director, we're at you're house...I hate to be the one to tell you this...but Lindsay has been kidnapped, and Lily has likely been drugged." Ziva winced waiting for the explosion._

_Jen gasped as she heard. "I'll be right there." Jen was about to hang up but heard Ziva call her name._

_Ziva called Jen's name as the other woman went to hang up. "Jenny! Gibbs is taking Lily to Georgetown University Hospital...I think you'd better go there, with all due respect." Ziva sighed._

_"Alright, tell Gibbs I'm coming." Jen hung up the phone and grabbed everything that she had to have and rushed out of her office. Telling Cynthia she'd be gone for the rest of the day._

_"Tony, go tell Gibbs that Jen's going to meet him at the hospital." Ziva ordered Tony._

_As Gibbs drove, he squeezed his daughter's hand. "We were both angry and not thinking clearly. I forgive you Lily-mine." He hadn't called her that since she was a baby, but it had always stopped her crying when he sang to her softly and called her Lily-mine. His cell phone started ringing. "Gibbs."_

_Tony nodded, knowing better than to argue with his wife. "Boss, the Director's meeting you at the hospital."_

_He knew he forgot to do something. "Good. Thanks for letting her know, Tony." He parked and carried Lily into the emergency room._


	2. Checking Her Out

Jen beat Gibbs and Lily there, seeing as she was at NCIS. She was angry, at the people who had hurt one of her little girls and kidnapped the other. True to form, she'd take it out on the closest person. When Gibbs came into view, that person was him. "Jethro! How could you let this happen?" Jen asked voice laced with malice and anger.

Gibbs barely had time to ease Lily into a wheelchair when Jen started to scream at him. "I was out for a second! Lily was there with Lindsay. What was I supposed to do, let Alex walk home from soccer practice by himself?" He noticed how pale Lily was getting and wheeled her over to admitting, letting the nurse on duty that his daughter had been drugged.

Jenny walked over to Gibbs and leaned against him. She knelt down to be eye-level with Lily. "Lily-bug, how are you feeling?" In answer, the young redhead coughed and spewed out her lunch all over her lap and the floor. Jen stood and looked at Gibbs. She wrapped her arms around him and cried...Hearing him mention Alex, she looked up..."Where's Alex?" Jen's voice sounded panicked.

"Alex was terrorizing Tony's Probie the last time I saw him. He's in safe hands." Gibbs watched as the nurses wheeled Lily away quickly. "We're going to find her. Tony's got a good team."

Jen nodded. She clung to Gibbs tightly, sobbing into his shirt. She pulled away. "God Jethro! I hope your right, but remember, we were both in law enforcement...we know the odds." Saying this made her cry more. As they wheeled Lily away, Jenny let go of Gibbs and followed. A nurse grabbed a hold of Jen. "Ma'am you can't go back there." Jenny glared at her and reached into her purse...This time she had her weapon.

Gibbs, squeezed Jen's shoulder when he saw her reach for her gun. "Jen, calm down." He took the hand reaching for her gun and held it. "Tony's got the instincts of a bloodhound. He'll find her, Jen." And even though it was against regulations to work as a Special Agent at his age, he'd ask Jen to look the other way while he helped Tony search for his little girl.

Jen glared at Gibbs when he told her to calm down. "Damn it, Jethro! I have one daughter in the hospital and the other is God-knows where. How ca can you tell me to calm down when my babies are hurt and missing?" Jen held onto his hand like a lifeline. She leaned against him for support. "Jethro, I know your not supposed to be an agent, so until we find Lindsay, you are reinstated as a member of my security detail." Jen spoke looking at him directly in the eyes. The people in her protection detail had every bit as much right to shoot someone and arrest people, as an agent.

Gibbs nodded. "We'll need protection detail for the rest of the kids." He wasn't going to risk the rest of his children to this La Puta. "We'll find her, Jen." He kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to head over to NCIS and see if Abby's found anything yet?" He hated hospitals as much as he hated waiting. He was a man of action. He didn't do the "sit and wait" thing.

Jen nodded. "Of course. Alex and Jasper are staying with Ziva and Tony. Besides you, there's no one I trust our children's safety to but them." Jenny looked up as a nurse passed her. She sighed and leaning her head on Gibbs' chest. "Lily is going to have two agents with her until the bitch who has Lindsay is caught."

Jen looked back up at him. "Jethro, please...stay with me...I cant bear to see Lily like that. I promise, you can go soon, but I need you here with me now." Jen pleaded. She could be considered begging, but she could care less. In her mind's eye, Jen saw the face of her seven year old daughter and broke down crying again.

Gibbs squeezed Jenny's hand and led her to a chair to sit down. She wasn't looking very good. "I'll arrange to have Jasper and Alex stay with Ziva and Tony. Lily could stay with McGee and Abby until this is over." He would make sure that they had backup, in case their children were snatched as well.

Jen let Gibbs lead her over to a chair. She sat down and placed her head in her hands. "Jethro, my chest hurts..." Jenny said placing her hand over her chest. It felt like mild indigestion, but she hadn't eaten all day. All of a sudden, Jenny fell off the chair and onto the floor. A nurse rushed to her. "Get a gurney, this woman is hurt!" The nurse yelled to no one in general.

"Jen!" Gibbs shouted, kneeling next to her on the floor. What was wrong with her? He watched helplessly as Jenny was lifted onto the stretcher and sped off behind the locked doors. "What's wrong with her?" he roared at the nearest nurse. He couldn't lose Jenny.

The nurse that Gibbs shouted at looked at him. "Sir, we're going to need you to answer a few questions about your wife." The nurse led him over to admitting. A doctor came out. "The redhead we just wheeled back suffered from a mild heart attack." the doctor told the nurse. He then went back to Jenny. "She had a heart attack, has she been under any stress recently?" The nurse asked.

Stress? He almost laughed at the question, but not because he thought it was funny. "She's the head of a federal agency, a mother of four, and one of our daughters was drugged and the other kidnapped. I'd say she's stressed!" He collapsed in the hard, uncomfortable waiting room chair and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't lose them. This was too much.

in the trauma room

Jen opened her eyes and looked around. The pain had gone, but now she was tired. "Jethro." she whispered. The nurse heard her and went to look for 'Jethro.'

waiting room

"Sir, assuming your name is Jethro, Mrs. Gibbs is asking for you." The nurse said as she looked at Gibbs. "I'll take you back there." The women looked at Gibbs expectantly.

Gibbs followed the nurse blindly until they reached recovery. He tried not to look too shocked. Jen had never looked this weak. "Jen," he whispered, taking her hand into his, careful not to bump the IV line. "How are you feeling, babe?"

She smiled weakly at him. Jen lightly squeezed his hand. "Jethro, I'm so tired." She whispered. She looked up at him. "What happened?" Jenny asked. The last thing she remembered was Gibbs leading her to a chair.

"You had a mild heart attack." She looked so small and fragile laying in that hospital bed. It scared him more than he wanted to admit. "The doctors think you've been overly stressed." He stooped down to kiss her forehead. "If you need me to take charge of the agency while you recover, I will."

A young doctor walked over and interrupted the moment between the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs? I'm Dr. Hannah Elliott, I've been attending to your daughter. We found a high concentration of lysergic acid diethylamide in her bloodstream. Has she been known to take any drugs?"

"No!" Gibbs snapped. "She was drugged." Abby would find concentrations of LSD in the syringe to corroborate that.

Jen looked up at Gibbs. "Heart attack?" Jen raised an eyebrow. She moved her free hand to cup his cheek. "Overly stressed? HA! I'm the Director of NCIS, a mother of four, and currently one of my daughters was drugged and the other kidnapped, of course I'm stressed." Jen whispered. It still hurt a bit. "Of course...I'd rather you run NCIS than anyone else." Jen smiled weakly at Gibbs.

Just then the doctor came into her room. Jenny turned her head. "I'm Jennifer Shep...I mean Jennifer Gibbs." Jenny had almost called herself 'Shepard-Gibbs'. It was what she'd gone by when Gibbs had still worked at NCIS. "Jethro." Jen squeezed his hand when he snapped at the doctor.

"He's just worried, forgive him." Jenny said looking over at Gibbs..."Earlier today, our youngest child was abducted from our home, and Lillian was drugged. We've got the best crime lab in D.C. running the contents of Lily's blood." Jenny spoke looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs continued to glare at the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?"

Hannah nodded. "She will be, but I would like to keep her here for overnight observation. She was given a very high dose of LSD."

Gibbs paled, wondering if Lindsay's kidnappers had drugged her as well. "What if the same dose was given to a young child, about age seven."

"The child would definitely be out of it, and prone to a highly adverse reaction coming off of it. Basically, a more intense version of what your daughter is going through."

Jen listened intently as Gibbs asked about Lindsay. Her eyes widened. "Jethro, you don't think the person would have injected Lindsay too, do you?" Jenny asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Doctor, would the child have any permanent damage?" Jenny had to know, as a mother. "And also, when can I get out of here?" she asked. She wanted to look for Lindsay.

Gibbs considered Jenny's question for a minute, weighing the facts. "It's possible. The neighbors didn't report anything suspicious. Lindsay would have screamed and fought like hell to get away. We both taught her what to do if she was approached by a stranger." And he thought they lived in a safe neighborhood...

Hannah looked at Jenny, shocked that the older woman wanted to leave so soon after having a heart attack. "Unless she's kept properly hydrated afterwards, there shouldn't be any problems." She did her best to look sympathetic. "Mrs. Gibbs, you just had a heart attack. The last thing you need is to stress yourself further by running a manhunt for whoever abducted your daughter. Your heart is going to be weak for a while. We'd like to keep you here for at least a week to make sure your condition improves. With your high stress level, you're prone to having another heart attack, one you might not survive."

Jen looked over at Gibbs and her eyes got watery. Her seven year old daughter was in the clutches of a madman. She glared at the doctor. "And you don't think that me sitting here in the hospital while my daughter is missing, will cause me stress?" Jenny asked. She gave the woman a cold glare.

A man walked into the room wearing a lab coat. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kyle Drake. I'm treating you Mrs. Gibbs. Since you have to stay overnight, at the very least, would you like us to bring your daughters bed in here?" Kyle looked at Jenny.

Jen was ignoring everyone, minus Gibbs. She wanted out of here and she wanted out NOW!! She looked at Gibbs and raised a brow.

Gibbs squeezed Jen's hand and hoped that she wouldn't hate him. "Jen, I think we need to follow the doctor's advice this round. Letting you out early isn't worth the risk." He didn't want to lose Jen so soon, after nearly 15 years of marriage. Both doctors nodded. "Bring Lily in here. I'm sure that Jen would appreciate having her nearby."

Jen's eyes widened as Gibbs agreed with the doctors. She glared at him. She hated hospitals almost as much as he did. "Jethro!" Jenny said forcefully. She finally, after a few minutes of glaring at Gibbs, decided to follow doctors orders. "Fine, but I don't like it." Jenny said. She nodded. "Please, bring Lily in here." Jenny said as she looked over at Gibbs.

Just then Gibbs' cell phone rang.

Sofia picked up the phone and dialed the cell number she'd gotten from the list of numbers on the fridge. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Lindsay was fighting the ropes and the gag Sofia had put in her mouth. It had been two days since she and Greg had abducted the little girl.

She smirked as someone on the other end picked up.

Gibbs nodded and squeezed Jen's hand again when his cell phone started ringing. It wasn't a number he recognized. "I'll be right back, Jen." He stepped out and went outside to answer the call. "Yeah, Gibbs."

Sofia smirked to herself when Gibbs answered the phone. She took a breath and then began to speak. "Missing a child?" she asked evilly. "I have her...and if you want to see her again, you'll do exactly as I say...I will call you with more directions." With that, she hung up and walked over to Lindsay. She pulled the young child's hair and laughed as the girl winced.

Gibbs' eyes widened in anger when the woman spoke. Before he could say anything, she hung up, but he heard his daughter whimpering in the background. "DAMN!" He punched the glass wall on the exterior of the building, shattering it quite effectively. As soon as he could, he'd have McGee trace the number. Maybe he could find where she had taken Lindsay.

Jen, who was in a room near the front where Gibbs was, heard the glass shatter. he knew it was Gibbs when she heard him yell. She looked at the doctor. "Bring Lily in, please." Jenny said. Jen waited anxiously for the doctor or Gibbs to come back. She needed to know why Gibbs had punched the glass.

Gibbs entered the room and tried his best to hide his cut-up hand from Jen and the doctors. He was absolutely livid that the woman who kidnapped his daughter had called him. What were they doing to his baby girl? "Hey," he said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Jen looked up at the sound of Gibbs' voice. She looked at the doctor. "Can you guys give us a minute, please?" The doctors nodded and left the room. Jen looked over at Gibbs and waved him towards her. "Who was it? And don't lie to me because you think my heart can't take it." Jen looked at Gibbs square in the eye. "Show me your hand...I know it was you who shattered the glass." Jen was far better at reading Gibbs than he thought, not to mention she'd heard him yell.

Gibbs reluctantly pulled his hand from his pocket, and it looked far worse than it felt. Then again, he wasn't feeling much aside from rage and concern. "It was the kidnapper," he said in a low tone. "She said she'd call back later with more instructions." He couldn't say any more. "I'm giving my phone to McGee so he can trace the number."

Jenny looked at his hand and then looked at him. "Please, get it checked out..." Jen pleaded with Gibbs, able to see some glass shards in his hand. Jen took in a swift breath when he said the kidnapper had called. "Oh my God!!" Jenny sat up and winced. "Jethro, get your hand checked out, then head to NCIS, please." Jenny looked up at him. "I need to have Lindsay in my arms again...bring our girl home..." Jen turned her head away from Gibbs and broke down in tears.

Gibbs nodded and approached Jen. "I'll bring her back." He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair with his good hand. "I promise." He turned and left Jen so he could get his hand looked at.

Jen watched as Gibbs left, before he had completely left the room, Jen yelled after him. "I love you!" she said as he left her room.

Gibbs turned around and waved, signing 'I love you' with his good hand.


End file.
